Men in Black: The Series: The Irritable Bow-Wow Syndrome Credits (1997)
Developed by Duane Capizzi Jeff Kline Richard Raynis Executive Producer Richard Raynis Co-Executive Producer Jeff Kline Producers Frank Paur Duane Capizzi Based on the Malibu Comic by Lowell Cunningham Written by Mark Amato Directed by Frank Paur Executive Producers Walter F. Parkes Laurie MacDonald Starring Keith Diamond Jennifer Lien Charles Napier Ed O'Ross Additional Voices Eddie Barth Pat Pinney Kevin Michael Richardson Tony Shalhoub Production Manager Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Luke Wasserman Original Music by Jim Latham Art Director Alex Stevens Character Designers Lynell Forestall Frank Paur Matthew Thompson Background Designers Eric Canete Ronald Catiggay Andy Chung Herb Hazelton Prop Design Damon Moran Norm Ryang Steve Swaja Color Director Andrew Brandou Color Design Supervisor Kevin Hanley Color Stylists Antonio Gonella Kersti Lyons Carlos Ramirez Edmund Garcia Steven J. Knezevich Character Color Stylist Cindy Carrington Scanner Ricardo Hernandez Storyboard Artists Rachelle Christina Bob Taylor Tim Burgard Storyboard Clean-Up Artists Charles Drost Carlos Lamos Jennifer Sawyer Michael Swanigan Production Supervisor Treasure Dawn Rawson Art Coordinator David Slack Production Assistants Alice Alonzo Gigi Barbes Phil Crain Clay Gosnay Dick Grunert Paul N. Sager Asst. to Mr. Kline Kirstin Hartenbower Asst. to Mr. Raynis Michael Nobori Coordinating Producer Ping Warner Consulting Animation Co-Producer Joel T. Kuwahara Animatic Supervisor Roger Injarusorn Amimatic Production Coordinator Rosa Yang Animatic Editors Margaret Hou Brett Johnson Tina Kane Animatic Assistant Editors Robbie Bulus Pieter Kaufman Emiko North Myra Owyang Yayoi Phillips Billie Shane Eric Stevens Samantha Thomas Animatic Assistants Joshua Eklund Sylvia Leung Track Reading Slightly Off-Track Supervising Timing Director Michael Lyman Timing Directors Becky Bristow Rich Collado Aaron Crippen Fred Crippen Zeon Da Vush Marlene May Fred Miller Dialogue Coders Peter Aries Rex Faraday Sandi Hathcock Erik Peterson Kim Truong Special Effects Timing Director Kris Sherwood Supervising Checker Sandi Hathcock Checkers Peter Aries Duff Armour Rita Dourmar Rex Faraday Mark Jetmir Lori Matthews Gloria Palter Kim Truong Dialogue Director Susan Blu Talent Coordinator Carl Deo Recorded at Screenmusic Studios Recording Engineer Ernie Sheesley Script Coordinator Risa Liebster Supervising Editor Bruce W. Cathcart Editor Eytan Sternberg Assistant Editor Darryl Johnson Post Production Supervisor A.J. Ullman Post Production Services Provided by Metropolitan Entertainment Post Production Sound Services Advantage Audio, Inc. Sound Effects Editor Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor Robert Poole II Foley Artists Phyllis Ginter Monette Holderer Foley Recordists Kris Daly Lenise Bent Re-Recording Mixers Melissa Gentry-Ellis Fil Brown "Men in Black" Song Written by Will Smith Patrice Rushen Terry McFadden Fred Washington Overseas Production by Koko Enterprises Company, Ltd. Overseas Supervisor Toshi Hiruma Overseas Director Sangil Shim Overseas Layout Bumgil Lee Jina Kang Overseas Key Animation Dongnam Kim Sukwon Choi Overseas Final Checking Kyunho Ham Overseas Background Keuksun Jeon Overseas Camera Sukun Yoon Main Title Director Richard Raynis Main Title Assistant Directors Tim Eldred Miguelanxo Prado Main Title Animatics Maragret Y. Hou Roger Injarusorn Joel T. Kuwahara Main Title Timing Director Michael Lyman Main Title Animation Mook Co., Ltd. Main Title Digital Ink & Paint Virtualmagic USA, Inc. Main Title Music Created by Jim Latham Purchase the comics books available from Marvel Malibu Comics This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Copyright © 1997 Adelaide Productions/Amblin Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Adelaide Productions/Amblin Entertainment Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Visit us online @www.meninblack.com Columbia Tristar Television Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:End Credits Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Kids WB! Category:Adelaide Productions Category:Columbia Tristar Television Category:Amblin Entertainment